Mulan, Mickey, and their friends brought honor to China/Shang's feelings for Mulan
Here is how Mulan, Mickey, and their friends bring honor in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Chi-Fu: They did it! Despite the mess, they finally defeated Shan Yu and the remaining huns! And to think I never show my respect to you or your friends, especially Fa Mulan! Mickey Mouse: Gee, thanks for the compliment, Chi-Fu. Li Shang: I should've never doubted you, your friends, or Mulan, Mickey. Thank you. The Emperor: Thank you, is that all you have to say?! As they knew that voice, the Emperor came to see them. Li Shang: Your Majesty, I can explain! The emperor raises a hand as Mickey, and their friends move to the side, revealing Mulan as she bows to him. The Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace! And... Sora: We get the picture. The Emperor: you have saved us all. He bowed to her along with Mickey and his friends, and row by row, every person in the Imperial City bowed to them. Mushu: Our little baby is all grown up and saving China! (to Cri-Kee) Do you have a tissue? The Emperor: Chi-Fu! Chi-Fu: Your Excellency? The Emperor: See to it that this woman is made a member of my council. Chi-Fu: As you wish, Your Majesty! Tha Emperor: And one more thing, reward Mickey Mouse and company the share of our wealth. Chi-Fu: Wha? ... the share of...? (faints) Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Guess he couldn't stand the waste of his treasury. Fa Mulan: With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough. The Emperor: Then take this, (hands her a pendant) so your family will know what you and your friends have done for me. And this, (hands her the sword of Shan Yu) so the world will know what you have done for China. Mulan takes the gifts, then hugs the emperor. Yao: Is she allowed to do that? (Ling, Chien Po and Shang shrug) So, Mulan steps away and hugs the Gang of Three, then walks over to Shang. Li Shang: Um... you... You fight good. Fa Mulan: (disappointed) Oh. Thank you. (looks at Mickey and his friends) Thank you so much for all that you've done for me, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Ah, I'm just glad to support you, Mulan. Fa Mulan: (mounts Khan) Khan, let's go home. As she rides away, everyone cheers. The Emperor: (to Shang while clearing his throat) The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all. Li Shang: Sir? The Emperor: You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty! He puts on his hat and walks away, Mickey had to share a point with him. Mickey Mouse: The Emperor does have a point, Shang. Despite a lot of metaphors, Mulan will be the only girl for you. (to Launchpad) Wouldn't you agree, Launchpad? Launchpad McQuack: You got that right, Mick, although I don't mind being single as always. With that said, Shang begins to have feelings for Mulan. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225